Care
by Tranquility Storm
Summary: Illness comes at the most inopportune times. ... but that's why you have someone who cares for you. Isn't that right, Neji? [NejiTen]


_I wrote this sometime last September or November. 'Twas inspired by a picture drawn by dragonboymt at DeviantArt. www . deviantart . com / deviation / 10996899 / just... copy, paste, and remove the spaces if you want to see.  
_

* * *

Care 

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

One of the most annoying sounds in the world—he had just decided that it was—drifted to his ear, effectively irritating him further. If he could've, he would've gentle fisted those... _things_ responsible for the unwanted noise. Shifting in his bed, he found out that... he couldn't. Not that well, anyway. Feeling that something was obviously wrong, he opened pupiless eyes to see that he should have woken up long ago.

Now, slightly more awake, he realized that he hardly ever woke to hear the chirpings of birds. His routine had him up far before birds could even start to worry about consumption for the day. With effort, he rolled over onto his side, normally piercing eyes fluttering shut. Exhaustion had suddenly overtook him, and his body, no matter what his wishes were, demanded sleep. This time his brain could not override his body, and so he allowed his body to shut down in a healing repose.

The next time he awoke that day was again to—again—a sound disrupting his rest. Due to his training, despite the state of his body, he heard the click of his door opening and closing. Muted and muffled footsteps made their way towards him, stopping once they were near him.

Opening one eye lazily, his silver gaze revealed the displeased countenance of his teammate.

"You were supposed to meet me." A definitely displeased tone.

Indeed he was. However, he would neither apologize nor would he show weakness.

Fate was against him—it became glaring apparent to him... again—as his body decided he had to cough at that precise moment.

"Neji..." That was... saccharine sweet. Not good in his experience with her.

Sitting up as slowly as possible, he groggily turned to face her with half-opened eyes, refraining from shivering as cool air hit his bare chest.

With her arms crossed in front of her chest and foot tapping on the floor, it was clear that she wasn't particularly happy with him

"Neji..." she began again, slowly and sweetly"what did you do yesterday"

Lifting his eyes to meet her brown ones, he asked her bluntly"Why are you here"

The corners of her lips curved downwards, and her eyes narrowed at him. "Neji, what did you do yesterday" she stubbornly repeated herself, ignoring his question.

"I trained" he replied succinctly.

Her arms fell to her sides, and she sighed exasperatedly. "Idiot." She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "It was raining all day yesterday."

Narrowing his eyes at her in turn, he grunted. He did not take kindly to being called an idiot. Especially by her.

His eyes flickered here and there as he followed her warpath around his living quarters. Frowning, he asked"What are you doing, Tenten"

Tenten turned her dark eyes and gazed into his light ones before quirking an eyebrow as if he should know the answer. "Taking care of you."

Watching the young woman carefully, he blinked as Tenten was suddenly in front of him, untying the bandages around his forehead, leaving them to rest around his shoulders. This... was something... he did not know if he would permit even her to do. "What... are you doing"

"Taking care of you" was his simple response.

He didn't know if he would ever care for—or like—that phrase "taking care of you" ever again.

Blinking, he peered upwards as he felt a cool sensation on his forehead. What met his sight was a frowning Tenten, a concerned expression etched across her face.

Neji frowned. He decided he did not like to see Tenten frowning in concern with him as the cause.

"Tsk" murmured Tenten, removing her hand from his forehead"you are a bit warm."

Her body so near to his... her body heat radiating toward him...

As soon as she made a move to leave his side, something washed over him. Some... thing... some... feeling... he suddenly felt very... very... cold... His arm shot out—not of his own volition—and he tugged Tenten back towards him.

His spontaneous action elicited a sound of surprise from the kunoichi, but he didn't necessarily care. What he cared about at that moment was her warmth. Her warmth was very comforting and peaceful to him at that pinpoint in time. Her warmth chased the cold away from him. At that moment, an epiphany struck him.

He brought the weapons mistress closer to him and felt petal soft lips against his forehead. Lowering his eyelids, he savored the feeling internally.

"Yes... Neji..." She shifted slightly in his grasp. "I'll take care of you... but only if you let me."

He closed his eyes and gave a diminutive nod that only Tenten would be able to see. He felt, more than saw, her smile at his acquiescence.

This time... he didn't need to look at everything to see everything. This moment... he didn't need his Byakugan...

All he needed was the warmth that Tenten so readily gave him...

It was then he decided he didn't mind being taken care of.


End file.
